I'd Come For You
by Saku Rose Uchiha
Summary: Sequel to Me and My Boys. Sakura needs a mission to get her anger out on. Sasuke being the cause of her anger. But she is given the wrong mission. Can Sasuke save her in time? Song-Fic SasuSaku some NaruHina SaIno NejTen and ShikaTema


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

A/N: This was a song-fic but because of the rules I have had to remove the lyrics. Luckily they don't affect the story but yes I'd Come For You by Nickelback is what inspired this Fic.

* * *

I'd come for you 

The men of team 7 were running full speed through the forest, worry etched on all of their faces. Sasuke was ahead of the rest, wanting to go faster as his eyes scanned all around looking for any traces of pink. _Sakura where are you?…. I'm such an idiot. Please be ok_

Sasuke couldn't stop going over the incident that happened earlier that day. For a smart quiet man, he really should have thought before he spoke.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Sasuke were in their home. They had been dating for two years now._

"_Sasuke? Rookie 9 and team Gai are going out tonight and we've been invited. Want to go?" asked Sakura washing the dishes, a smile on her face as she waited for a reply. _

"_You know I don't like going out," stated Sasuke reading a scroll, not looking up from it._

"_Oh come on Sasuke we never go out," Sakura pleaded turning her body towards him. Her hands resting on the sink, as water dripped from them. _

_Sasuke was getting more frustrated as he read the same line for the eighth time due to her distraction. His grip tightened on the scroll. "Sakura I said no" _

_Sakura pouted while grabbing for a towel to dry the cleaned dishes, "Sasuke your no fun I want to go out. Can't you just go with me? Just this once. Please"_

"_Sakura I said no, stop being annoying" he snapped as he rubbed his temple, "sometimes I wonder why I'm even with you" _

_The last words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. A plate crashed on the floor, shattering._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke shocked, once the shock wore off anger and hurt took over on her face. _

"_Sakura I didn't …" before Sasuke could finish his sentence Sakura ran out of the door. _

_He slumped back in his chair and glared at the ceiling, the scroll hanging from in his hand. Sasuke shook his head and sighed, deciding to let her calm down before going after her, but half an hour later he was summoned to the Hokage's office. _

_End flashback_

Sasuke ran faster, hoping his girlfriend was ok. His face was scrunched up in anger, at his own stupidity. He can't believe he lost control and over something so simple. To be honest Sakura was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Her and all of team 7 for that matter. Still lost in his thoughts, he and the men behind him pushed on.

* * *

Sakura ducked as an enemy nin went to punch her in the face. Stooping under his arm, Sakura turned around to face him once more.

"Getting tired are we blossom?" smirked the black-haired man in front of her. He looked her up and down before licking his top lip. "Don't get too worn out, I might let you have fun with me later" Sakura glared at him before punching him in the jaw.

She tried not to use too much chakra because she still had four other ninja to fight. They surrounded her. They wanted her to become weak, toying with her, before making their final move.

"YOU BITCH," screamed the man lunging at her, stumbling slightly .

"Dai let someone else fight her if you're injured" said a blue haired boy plainly. Sakura heard him being called Kyo while the green haired boy was Shin and the two red heads were Jun and Juro.

Sakura knew something wasn't right with this mission the minute she was corned. She was supposed to be given a simple B-ranked but this was definitely A-ranked.

_Flashback_

_Sakura ran out of the house after what Sasuke said. Hot tears slowly made their way down her face, her teeth gritted as she harshly wiped them away. _

_She needed to be away from him, have some breathing space, but inside her, the fury was building. Sakura took a deep breath knowing the best way to get her anger out, a mission was defiantly in order._

_She ran to Hokage tower, racing up the stairs. Her anger affected her chakra and without even trying, she "accidentally" knocked the mentor's office door down in the process. _

_Said Tsunade looked up from her paper work to her apprentice, who was tiptoeing over the fallen door _

"_What is it Sakura?" she asked, seeing the anger on the young woman's face. Tsunade decided it was best not to yell at her for the door incident, since she herself had knocked it off the hinges various times before. _

"_Can I have a mission please I need to lose some excess …. energy" she pleaded, her brows knitting together. _

_Tsunade thought about it and quickly opened her draw throwing a scroll at the medic. _

"_Here, it's B-rank and doesn't require any really decisions, as I can see you're not in the right frame of mind to make important decisions. It isn't far so you should be back by tonight"_

"_Thank you Tsunade-same" smiled Sakura bowing before exiting _

_End flashback _

Juro walked closer to Sakura a smirk snaking its way to his lips; he did a few quick hand signs, and watched in anticipation as his jutsu started working.

Long vines started springing from the ground, some baring sharp thorns. Sakura tried jumping out the way but one vine shot up and grabbed her leg, pulling her back down with a thud.

She ripped it off, ignoring the sharp spikes tearing her skin, but more started appearing. They caressed her skin, causing small scratches before wrapping themselves around her limbs.

Sakura struggled, using her strength to tear away at them, but more kept appearing. One tightened its way around her throat. She went to pull at it but another jumped up, holding her arm away. She stood up, once more trying to get away, but the vines grew with her.

Sakura summoned more chakra to her hands, but the green glow faded away. Her eyes opened in shock as she realised that the vines were sucking her chakra away.

The men started advancing towards her slowly, watching her wrestles with the vines. Blood was seeping out of the cuts in small streams.

Kyo walked forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You should have known better then to try taking us on" he moved his face closer to hers. Sakura turned her head away, avoiding his lips, but the man smirked at her.

He dipped his head down and licked a trail of blood leaking from one of the cuts on her throat, avoiding the vines. His hand moved towards the underside of her top, and stroked her stomach softly, moving to the bone of her hip.

Using his other hand, Kyo forced Sakura to look at him. He brought his face closer to hers. Sakura shook her head, but his grip tightened as he puckered his lips.

SWOOSH!

A kunai flew threw the middle of both their faces, hitting one of the vines that was holding Sakura.

"Hey FuckFace" Sakura looked over to see Sasuke, Kakashi Naruto Sai and Yamoto all glaring at the enemy nin. "Get you ugly face away from girlfriend"

Sasuke lunged at the blue haired boy, sharingan spinning madly. He saw it all, the way Kyo was touching his girlfriend. His mind went blank and all he could see was red.

And with that, the men scattered, all pissed at what they just witnessed happen to their pink-haired team-mate. Sakura yanked the kunai from the cut vine and released herself from the others.

* * *

The entire enemy nin where dead on the floor within minutes. Once she was free, Sakura took out Kyo herself. One, because he really pissed her off and two, she didn't want or need Sasuke help _thankyouverymuch_.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey you ok?" he asked concerned, looking down at the various cuts that she was healing.

"Yeah, thank god you all came in time" she smiled, squeezing his arm in reassurance, "I couldn't handle all five of them at once. I don't know what Tsunade-sama was thinking giving me that mission"

"She gave you the wrong mission. That was A-ranked. She mixed the two up"

"Oh. Yeah I kinda figured that" Sakura said, shaking her head at the whole occurrence. How it easily could have been avoided.

"Sakura" came a voice from behind them. Naruto looked to see Sasuke standing there, his face and voice hard but something in his eyes failed him, a hint remorse.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto, understanding the action, nodded to him before walking ahead with the rest of team 7.

Sakura face Sasuke. Crossing her arms, she waited for him to speak, an eyebrow lifted in annoyance.

"Sakura" Sasuke stared at the ground, his hands clenched at his side and frown apparent on his face. "I'm sorry" he sighed, "I didn't mean what I said, it just came out and …." he looked up to see Sakura walking towards him "… I'm just … sorry"

Sakura walked closer moving the bangs out of Sasuke's eyes. She reached up kissing him on the lips lightly "it's ok"

Sasuke smiled down at the kunoichi, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she smiled back, cupping his face she leaned up and captured his lips once more.

* * *

"Sakura are you ready? Everyone is waiting," called Sasuke up the stairs, his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. In the room, were Kakashi, Yamoto Naruto and Sai.

"So you really gunna do it?" asked Sai, staring at the black-haired man.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied, straightening his tie. He ran a hand through his already messed up hair before patting his trouser pocket.

"Well, we all support you and want you to know we are happy for you," said Kakashi patting his pupil on the back.

Naruto hugged Sasuke, his face split in a wide grin and his eyes showing endless signs of excitement. Sasuke glared at the boy and pushed him off.

"I can't wait teme" Naruto gleamed, jumping up and down. Yamoto walked up the boy and whacked him on the head to calm him down. Naruto pouted at the man before his eyes turned to the stairs

"I'm ready," Sakura said, standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a plain red dress, which hugged her curves, with thin shoulder straps. In ended near her claves and had a large slit up the leg.

Everyone was silent as they looked at her descending the stairs. Naruto sniffed loudly with tears in his eyes, catching Sakura's attention.

"What's the matter Naruto?" she asked concerned. The men in the room glared at the blonde, who averted his eye from the medic while trying to think of an excuse.

"Erm… it's just that … you look so beautiful" Naruto gave up, he couldn't hide it. He loved Sakura so much and he was so happy for her. Naruto dove at the girl, enveloping her in a hug.

"O…kay" Sakura raised her eyebrow, patting the boy on the back awkwardly "thanks I guess"

Once she was released, she looked around the room to see what everyone else was wearing.

Sasuke was wearing a red shirt and black tie and black trousers.

Naruto and the rest were also in smart attire.

Sakura smiled and started walking out the door to meet the rest of rookie 9 and team Gai. Sasuke wanted to make it up to Sakura so he invited everyone out to one of the most expensive restaurants in Kohona.

Sasuke pulled out Sakura's chair before taking his own place next to her.

The table was quite long, as it did have to fit over fifteen people on.

Sasuke called a waiter over and whispered something in his ear while Sakura was busy talking to Temari who was in Kohona for the week.

The lights went low in the restaurant as Nickleback's I'd Come For You played over the speaker.

A few people got up and started slow dancing in the middle of the restaurant.

Naruto asked Hinata while Sai and Ino danced. Temari dragged Shikamaru up as Neji took a blushing Tenten by the hand.

Sakura watched her friends, with lit up eyes, move to the music, a smile graced her lips.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm? "replied Sakura still watching her friends sway.

"Want to dance," asked Sasuke. Sakura looked over to him, his hand reaching out, which she politely took.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked down at the girl who was resting her head on his chest.

"Yes Sasuke?" she asked contently swaying to the music. Sasuke gently turned her head upwards so she was looking at him. He pushed a stray pink hair behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes.

"Marry me?"

Sakura froze.

Sasuke looked at her waiting for an answer. Sakura blinked a few times still trying to comprehend what he had said.

"Sakura?" he asked again, unnerved by her silence.

"Yes" she answered

"What?"

"I said yes" she smiled at him "I will marry you"

Sasuke smiled down at her and kissed her right in the middle of the dance floor.

From behind Sakura, Sasuke saw Naruto give him a thumbs up while he felt a pat on the back from Sai. They continued swaying until the end of the song

THE END

A/N: what you think? I know Sasuke maybe a lil OOC

R&R and please see my other stories

Thanks


End file.
